User talk:Cwingnam2000
talk page comments please don't forget to sign your comments on talk pages by appending "--~~~~" at the end --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:35, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :testing --Cwingnam2000 11:37, 25 August 2006 (CDT) Hey, i added "nocat=true" to the email boxes so it doesn't attempt to create these catogories for you :] Hope you dont mind :]]] --Woonack 19:37, 26 August 2006 (CDT) :Thanks --Cwingnam2000 19:40, 26 August 2006 (CDT) :: Also thanks for fixing my page :) --Woonack 13:28, 27 August 2006 (CDT) Try and put all you comments in 1 edit, rather than in 3 consecutive edits. --8765 17:50, 3 September 2006 (CDT) ---- thanks for the welcome, how do I make your User page liek yours, I see alot of people having it like that Delete tag needed? You have a couple pages in your user space that are nothing but redirects. I spotted these while reviewing . Do you have any objections to deleting these: *User:Cwingnam2000/Canthan_Progression_Test *User:Cwingnam2000/Cantha_Progression If it's okay to delete, just tag them with . Thanks! --- Barek (talk • ) - 23:13, 26 August 2006 (CDT) Testing Sig -- Silver Fang 09:12, 30 August 2006 (CDT) Can you leave your wiki user name instead of silver fang please? It's confusing :( — Skuld 09:16, 30 August 2006 (CDT) Done -- Cwingnam2000 09:18, 30 August 2006 (CDT) Mission progression I edited your template so that it doesn't make use of the switch or case templates (or your image chooser template). It's easier to change the images to match the parameters than use template logic. --Fyren 07:43, 31 August 2006 (CDT) Currently Testing the Viability of… Thanks for all your contributions on my above named section. I requested reviews from Rapta and 55, so it helps a lot to know that I can get some help with this without having to personaly ask everyone :) Thanks again.--Azroth 12:28, 7 September 2006 (CDT) :NP, im just comment on things that i know. -- Cwingnam2000 14:55, 7 September 2006 (CDT) ::Ok, I changed some stuff around and made a new A/Rt set up. Would you run though the list again and let me know what you think. In particular, I really need help with the Bestial Strike build. 55 says its good but I need a little more info before I post it (read my last two comments on it). Also, if you know anyone on the wiki who would be willing to help out, would you drop them a line. I spread some requests around but the response has been much worse than I hoped, and I need some more perspectives and comments before I submit any of them. Thanks a lot.--Azroth 20:40, 9 September 2006 (CDT) RE: Your suggestion on Project talk:Builds Can you please look at your suggestion again and: *Considerably shorten it (it is much longer compared to the other suggestions, I feel it could be summarized in less words, for example, do away with the listing of categories, which is already present at the top of the discussion) *Decide on one way of nomination method (currently your suggestion is in fact 3 suggestions) *Explain clearly the difference between your suggestion and the other 2 double stage screening suggestions. That would help people reading your suggestion a lot, thx. --Xeeron 08:21, 13 September 2006 (CDT) Play Test Just read your comments regarding the recent updates. You seem to be very experienced with the ritualist. If you have the time, please give the Build:Rt/any Spirit Nuker a try in PvE. I have beaten Factions with it and done very well (especially with the healing variation. It is an OUTSTANDING mass healer), and I am trying to get it into tested status. It has hardly been affected by the recent nerfs, and I think you will find it to be a good alternative. Also, you mentioned that you wanted to make a healing Rit; this might be the one for you. If you have any questions, please post them in the discussion board, too. Thank you.--Token Cleric 23:46, 15 September 2006 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC)